The Beach of Nothingness
by Writheheart
Summary: After her death...more death followed. Each battle brought more sadness. And as two starcrossed lovers meet on the Beach of Nothingness, the thread of humanity is slowly dying. It was always a pity humanity never learned from its history. W x S


This was inspired by lady tecuma and her stories. This is a Wilhelm x Shion fic. If you don't like the couple don't read it. I don't want my ass burned because people say 'Ewwwww. That's so gross!'. So to put it simply: **_no likey shion x wilhelm no read! _**

Enjoy...

* * *

"**_Will….feeling pain….make me...complete?"– Xenosaga, KOS-MOS_**

She didn't survive the last battle. She had died saving KOS-MOS and chaos. It was ironic in a twisted, depraved, disturbed way; she had save the two people she was somehow bonded to. They didn't find her body until two days later. He could have laughed the way her lips were in a small smile, but her body was cold, her beautiful liquefied jade eyes peering at her allies blankly, a pool of crimson blood pooled underneath her light and feminine body. Everyone had cried. And KOS-MOS…well any moral and emotion she had disappeared. The loss of her 'mother' was too much.

Her funeral was beautiful; she was dress in a ceremonial scarlet kimono, her beautiful reddish-brown lock placed in two buns on either side of her head. Ruby earring in her hair and red ribbons swathing her body made her look unreal, ethereal. And red hibiscus gently embraced in her small, ivory hands, the ribbons gently caressing her. White candles and incense was burned in memory of the mother of KOS-MOS and the younger sister of Jin. Everyone had attended, Nephilim and Feb, only seen by chaos and KOS-MOS. Each touched her hands and kissed her forehead and left.

Even Vector CEO Wilhelm came. Why he came was unclear, and he didn't offer any details. After the funeral KOS-MOS placed herself in her coffin…and she hadn't come back out. Her loss had been great, but humans once again had Last Jerusalem. But humanity had never learned from its own history. Not once. Not ever. The Gnosis came back, the Zohar and the Emulators lost, but humanity didn't care, they had Lost Jerusalem. That was all that mattered.

Wars came, the team that save the much-needed-world fought hard, each battle for her. All except for KOS-MOS. She still rested in stasis. Jin was the first to die, a bullet through the skull. He had smiled; _"I'm with my sister." _was his last words. Hammer, Tony and Captain Mathews were the next to fall, they were fighting in ES Dinah, they were destroyed by an A.G.W.S. The only proof they had of the crash was a single piece of the ES Dinah, which was placed in-between her and Jin's tombstones. Ziggy died next, protecting MOMO and Jr. from a Realian. He was buried below her. Soon after the death of Ziggy, MOMO and Jr. died as well, transporting KOS-MOS to a desolated planet called 'Pluto'. They were buried above her.

chaos was the last to die.

Each time a member of his team fell, he saw her over them, guiding them into death. They would see her, and smile, take her hand she held out, and let her kiss their clammy forehead. She would lead them to the black and white beach where emotions were nothing. Their footsteps there, Jin's bare feet, Hammer, Tony and Mathew's booted feet, Ziggy's metal imprints, MOMO's small, delicate boots marks, and Jr. shoe steps. Cherenkov's military foot prints were there. But her lightly sandaled foot prints weren't there.

"_Why haven't you've passed on?" _chaos would solicit. She would smile, touch his cheek and laugh.

"_I'm still waiting for someone. I will join them soon." _That was always her response. She would kiss his caramel forehead, run her fingers through his hair, like a mother would do to her child, and hug him. She would kiss his cheek and disappear, her lips a whisper on his unblemished skin. He always though he was dreaming, or at least until he looked in the mirror and saw a glowing glyph on his forehead and cheek that was an outline of her lips.

He died in a battle between Wilhelm. He asked Wilhelm, _"Is this your doing?"_ Wilhelm had shaken his head, a sad, almost mournful smile on his face.

"_No. This is not my doing. I would never kill an innocent creature." _Was his response. chaos didn't believe him, and attacked. The Testaments had rushed to protect their master. Kevin was the first to fall and was followed by Virgil, then Voyager. She came; then, gripped Kevin's hands in hers kissed his forehead and lead him to his deserved peace.

"_You have gotten a well deserved rest." _She whispered. Kevin looked up at his long-lost love, smiled and let his last breath puff from crushed lungs. The Red Testament closed his eyes, and died. She then gripped Virgil's hand, kissed his forehead and smiled.

"_Feb is waiting for you." _The Blue Testament let a rare smile grace his lips. She smiled and pushed him to the beach. She gripped the Black Testament hands and kissed his forehead and shoved him to the beach.

"_Go." _She looked at chaos, and let her eyes wander over to Wilhelm. She looked to chaos, smiled and walked away, disappearing like a burning picture or a mirage, piece by piece, starting on the outside. He never expected mercy, Wilhelm had let him go, gave him mercy.

They met only months later, a catastrophic battle. And it ended in two deaths. Wilhelm and chaos. He saw her above him, gently running her hands through his silver hair. She gripped his hands and pulled him to a home where it was heaven and haven. They sat together on the diamond colored beach.

"_What happened to Allen?"_ She had asked, running diamond said through her pale hands. chaos looked up and looked at the gently crashing grey-white waves.

"He committed suicide after you…" chaos drew off. She sighed and stood up.

"_So that's why he's not here." _She stood up. _"Many Kirschwassers have come. Go, chaos, before you are corrupted."_

"KOS-MOS hasn't awoken yet."

"_I know. She will awake soon. She will be the end humanity. She will be humanity's goddess of destruction. She will end our much hated race. She will end all life." _She stated sadly, tears streaked down her face. chaos looked at her.

"_Go, please. I meet with you soon." _She urged. chaos touched her cheek and let himself move on.

He had gone willingly. She was sitting on the beach, a blade attached to a wire laying in the sand next to her, within easy reach to protect herself from the corrupted. She turned to look at him.

"_You've come willingly." _He nodded as she stood up. When she was close enough, he embraced her, held her close. He closed his amber-red eyes and squeezed her tightly.

"Yes. Just for you." She smiled and curled a silvery lock in her hands. He pressed his forehead to hers.

"_Wilhelm, are you ready to move on?" _He gently cradled her face in her hands. He lowered his lips to hers and entrapped them in a kiss. A kiss the both of them desired, the kiss they feared and the kiss they needed.

"If you are there with me, Shion."

"_How long has it been since I have died?"_

"Two years."

"_The war?"_

"A year and six months."

"_How long until it ends?"_

"The Compass of Order told me ten years. Ten years until KOS-MOS would destroy all humanity."

Shion gripped Wilhelm's hands in hers. Together two star-crossed lovers walked across the Beach of Nothingness. Together the never-meant-to-be lovers walked to the only place where they could love. It was known as purgatory, as haven, as Heaven. Together they shared kisses, love and embraces.

Together they disappeared hand-in-hand. And on Last Jerusalem KOS-MOS began her reign of terror, the end of humanity. But it was such a pity that KOS-MOS would live forever, not dying, not self-destructing. It was a pity that the hate in her eyes cloaked the need for her mother's love.

It was a pity that KOS-MOS was turning into her archetype. It was a pity that her massacre was to destroy every living thing, as retribution for her mother's death.

But most of all it was a pity that humanity never learned from its mistakes.

And it was a pity that humanity never will.

* * *

_Fin. _

**_Feed me - - - - - > REVIEW_**


End file.
